


Hope

by MillyMatty



Category: Glee, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blaine is adopted, Crossover, Implied Slash, M/M, Oneshot, Out of Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillyMatty/pseuds/MillyMatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack walks in on Blaine and Kurt when visiting an ex-lover who finally has got the nerve to tell him about his son, Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Glee, Torchwood or Doctor Who.  
> This is my first crossover between Glee and Torchwood.

Kurt’s hands were everywhere, and the touch of his lips against his neck and lips was addicting. Blaine moved his hands to his boyfriend’s neck, refraining from fisting them in his hair, as he knew Kurt would bitch about it later. He placed soft kisses along Kurt’s jawline and he was moving to straddle Kurt…

“I knew it,” a smug voice startled them both and they jumped away from each other. Kurt looked horrified and Blaine felt like he couldn’t breath. 

“Jack…” Blaine stared at the man standing in the doorway. It had been a week since Mary told him about his biological father and four days since she told Jack that he had a son. Even if Blaine first met Jack yesterday, he somehow felt safer with him than with Mary and Charles. Hell, he was on first name basis with the people he had called parents since he was born.

When he came out he had been told that he was just in a phase. They had told him that as long as he said he was gay, he was not to talk to them at all. So when Mary actually did talk to him it was weird. He had a feeling that the reason Mary had finally told him was that she and Charles were hoping that Jack would take him away from them and to be fair, he was secretly hoping for that too.

Jack smiled brighter. “It’s nothing to explain. You like men. Nothing wrong with that.” Blaine was surprised and his surprise must have been written all over his face because Jack sighed softly and stepped into the room kneeling down in front of him taking his hand in his own. “I know that you just met me yesterday and that we haven’t had that much time to actually talk but I already look at you as my son. Yes, Mary isn’t the most acceptable person in the world so since I was with her some years ago that might have meant that I maybe shared her opinions. She broke up with me because I didn’t have the same opinions as her when it came to the right to love whoever you want. She told me to go as far away as possible. So I did. I went back to Britain as I was only in America because of work. I did leave her my number, though.” Blaine looked down at his hands in Jack’s blinking swiftly he wasn’t going to cry. 

“I was with my husband when she finally did call and I am sure you have already guessed why she told me about you.” Blaine nodded afraid that if he raised his voice it would crack. “She wants me to adopt you. Ianto has wanted to retire and adopt children for a while now, it’s a dream we both share. I know that you’re sixteen and have probably had to mostly raise yourself so I wanted you to decide if you wanted us to adopt you. Do you?”

Blaine really wanted to say yes, he really wanted to. “Does that mean that I have to move to Britain?” he asked softly and looked at his boyfriend whose hand was caressing his back. 

“No, we already have a house in Lima, Ohio so you and Ianto will just move there while I finish training the new boss. So what do you say?” Jack looked at him hopefully and Blaine felt like that hope had somehow been transferred to him. “Yes, Dad.” 

As Jack enveloped him in a hug he felt tears roll down his cheeks, tears of happiness. He was filled with the hope of a family that accepted him, a family that loved him, cherished him.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was rushed but it’s an idea I am working on and it works just fine as an oneshot.


End file.
